Takashi Dragonway
Takeshi Dragonway is a first-year college student at Higashi Academy and a Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid, being the son of both Azazel and Mia Dragonway as well as one of the two eldest siblings of three children, being the second oldest child. He is called the Strongest Fallen Angel-Human Hybrid. He is the possessor of The True Apocalypse Dragon Emperor, Acnologia; wielding the Sacred Gear Chaos Edge. Appearance Many people have contributed Takeshi's appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks. He is considered to be a near-splitting image of his father Azazel during his younger years as he has inherited many of the fallen angels looks such as his slightly unkempt hair with loose bangs covering his forehead and front bangs framing his face while the back goes to the middle of his neck and same facial features though his are considered to be more handsome and warm with many females finding him sexy. However, his silvery-gray eyes and jet black hair are identical to that of his mother. Takeshi is above average height as he stands at 6'0" and has a solid build with a lean but muscular and toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His lightly tan skin is described being "great" as he never suffered from zits or blemishes. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls. Many have noted that Takeshi has a charming and warm smile. As part fallen angel, he has a total of 14 black wings though they are unlike those of others seen due to his wings being literally made out of darkness. After coming out of Apocalypse Drive, the stress of using the form combined with the death of his mother caused his appearance to change drastically. His hair became completely white Attire At Higashi Academy, he wears the standard male uniform: a white jacket over a black dress shirt and black pants, along with a white necktie. When dressing casual, his outfit consists of black pants and a black shirt under a red jacket though he sometimes changes this for a white, red and blue hoodie jacket. At home, he typically sleeps naked though he wore a pair of black pants and a wet white button up shirt that showed his chest and abs after he got out of the shower. His hair was also plastered down more. While out swimming, he wore black swim jammers Personality Takeshi initially appeared as a nonchalant, quiet and reserved person who often chose to isolate himself from others due to preferring to be in his own company to that of being in others as he would even , something that has given him the impression of being haughty which has caused several others to dislike him. This preference to be by himself stems from him having difficulty with properly interacting with others though this has improved over time. Takashi is able to remain calm and keep his cool even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Takashi is stalwart in constantly striving toward bettering his combat skills and never once permits himself to be complacent as despite his inclination to isolate himself from others, he readily accepts any challenge that is put forth to him to test his mettle. The strictness of the training he underwent moulded him into a paragon of courage and toughness able to inspire confidence in those around him even in situations where people will usually give up hope. Takashi has shown various times to have a love for combat and finds entertainment in fighting those who give him a challenge while he is quick to grow bored if the opponent turns out to be weak. He often shows an honorable side as refuses to resort to cheating or using dirty/cheap tricks in order to gain an upper hand in battle due to finding it ¨dishonorable¨. While it is often downplayed, Takeshi has a perverted side to him given his fondness for breasts and butts. Even if its by accident, he simply 'rolls' with it and let's himself enjoy the situation without getting worked up about it. His perversion is also evident by the fact that he has no problem with the idea of having a harem. This often earns him a scolding from though other girls don't mind and often go along with it. Despite this, he will usually try his hardest to show restrain and respect to the woman who act lecherously around him. He also knows when to draw the line Above all else, Takeshi treasures his relationships with the girls and those he manages to befriends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that Druella, Ai and Hana are in love with him, Takeshi refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Much to many peoples surprise, he gets considerably well with children as he will act as a big brother of sorts to them. He is especially protective over his friends and family as if someone openly threats either one, his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Much to many people's surprise and embarrassment, Takeshi has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. He has no problem talking to others whenever he is (or they) completely naked whether they are female or other males without showing any embarrassment. This hsiows he has no problem with others seeing him naked though this si due to the fact that he considers his body to be 'plain' and 'average' nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: Being the son of the Governor General who founded Grigori and a female exorcist who was known as the strongest female exorcist, Takeshi is viewed to be incredibly powerful and has proven numerous times to undoubetedly be one of the most strongest beings especially when combined with the power of Acnologia. This was evident even at a young age as he was thought by many to have wielded power equivalent to an Ultimtate-Class devil at the time but this was later proven by Azazel to be false who commented that Alexander was holding himself back and revealed that in reality, his son was just as strong as him and possibly even more so. This has allowed him to fight against powerful opponents such as Larcade though the latter proved to be the superior. After a year of intense training, Takeshi's power grew tremendously to that of an Super Devil and was shown capable of fighting evenly against Larcade. In an alternate timeline, the version of Takeshi was strong enough to rule the world suggesting that. He has been shown capable of exerting his power in the form of an enormous aura which has been described by Stella as being "strong, powerful and warm" though this quickly changes whenever Alexander is feeling intense negative emotions as it becomes "cold and terrifying" to the point that it can often times leave those who feel it to be overwhelmed and incapacitated with fear. Immense Strength: One of Takeshi's greatest weapons is his physical prowess. Even as a child, he was able to shatter bones with mere punches and warp a gate just by squeezing it. During a brawl with Sairaorg Bael, he was thought to be as strong as the devil as Takeshi was able to match him blow-for-blow. It was speculated by Azazel, however, that Alexander was merely holding back which was proven true as he was able to easily overpower Sairaorg with almost no effort once he got somewhat serious. Immense Speed: Takeshi is blindingly fast, capable of swinging his sword so fast that rain drops cannot escape his blade over a wide volume. Enhanced Stamina: Due to the training he received upon awaking his sacred gear, Takeshi possesses a high amount of stamina capable of fighting for long periods of time and using Chaos Claw ability for extended periods as well as its incomplete Balance Breaker without a time limit. However, exerting himself to much can result in him unable to sustain the Balance Breaker. Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: Takeshi's agility allows him to perform high feats of agility such as leaping very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up and land lightly on his feet and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings and spinning kicks. He can also process moving objects much better than most can, allowing him to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge or block attacks with ease. Incredible Durability and Endurance: Takeshi´s body is incredibly durable to physical harms as he is shown multiple times capable simply shrugging off wounds and taking attacks that would disable or outright kill many others. During a fight with a pair of Gogmagogs, he was caught and smashed between their fists but emerged unharmed. However the most impressive feat of durability Alexander has displayed is when he was able to survive in the Dimensional Gap for approximately two minutes without the use of his Balance Breaker or any magical protection though doing this left him heavily injured. He also has a high pain tolerance which is what allows him to keep on moving despite being seriously injured. The darkness that his wings are made of is capable of solidifying and hardening itself to protect Alexander from attacks. Regeneration: Takeshi has incredible regeneration capabilities and is able to heal himself from grievous wounds that many others would normally be unable to survive with miraculous speed. How he gained this ability is unknown though Azazel has speculated that it is something his son has inherited from his mothers side Flight: Being part fallen angel, Takeshi is capable of flight using his fallen angel wings. Immense Light Weaponry: As part fallen angel, Takeshi is able to use light based weaponry to help him in a fight. He is skilled enough to form other weapons besides spears. He can also create multiple weapons at once and send them flying without showing signs of exhaustion. However Takeshi doesn't use this much mainly because he tends to forget about it. Master Magician: Takeshi is extremely talented in using magic and has learned several types in a short period though refrains from using it as magic tires him out faster Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: As his mother was a former exorcist who possessed a large amount of light attribute and had the capability to wield a holy sword, Takeshi inherited the same light and is able to wield any Holy Sword without artificial means. Magical Pact: Takeshi has shown an natural talent in making pacts with other beings. Other Skills Master Combatant: Takeshi originally had some training in fighting which he would practice daily on a punching bag during workouts and was skilled enough to hold his own against Larcade for a time before the latter overwhelmed him. After training with Tannin and Azzazel, Takeshi became more skillful as shown during his fight with Larcade who he was able hold his own against after the latter defeated him during their first fight. After training with Sun Wukong, his skills were further improved that he is able to fight God-Class opponents without the use of his Balance Breaker Multilingualism: As part Fallen Angel, Takeshi has an passive ability which enables him to speak to others with them hearing him in the language they are most familiar with. First Aid: Takeshi know's the basics of first aid as well as how to apply it to others. However, he has admitted that his knowledge was limited to making slings, resetting bones and dressing wounds. Willpower: One major characteristic of Takeshi is his indomitable will. Despite anything dangerous thrown at him, he will alway push forward and never never up. With that said one of the few things that will break his will even for a moment will be losing those close to him Animal communication: As shown several times, Takeshi has a rather unusual/particular way with animals in a manner in which most others don't and has an innate ability to communicate and bond with the creature both magical and non-magical. Cooking: Growing up, Takeshi would often help out his mother with cooking and learned some skills as a result. Seduction and Sexual Dominance Expert: Though Takeshi might not seem like it at first, he has shown multiple times a natural talent in seducing others as he is extremely hard to turn down in part to his good looks. Druella has stated on several occasions that he would be hard to beat for most Incubi, the male versions of Succubi, and even Aphrodite has commented that he would make a wonderful replacement for Eros if Alexander was born a demigod. Thanks to expert "training" by Druella and extensive "practice" with his servants, Takeshi has become highly proficient in the ways of sexually subduing women, to the point that he is able to easily make one of his classmates orgasm several times in mere moments by simply groping her breasts. Equipment Chaos Edge: The Chaos Edge is a sacred gear which merges the hosts soul with that of the Chaos Dragon, the True Apocalyptic Dragon Emperor, Acnologia. Chaos Edge has the ability to Devour every 10 seconds without limit which allows the wielder to devour an opponent's attack via absorbing it into wielders body in which they can either redirect the attack back at the opponent or use it to boost the wielders own power and its sub-ability Copy which allows the wielder to copy an opponent's and/or sacred gears ability. However, due to Copy consuming the users lifespan, it was banned from Alexander using by Azazel. *'Chaos Edge: Apocalypse Armor' : The Balance Breaker of Chaos Claw, also know as the Armor of the Black Dragon God, that manifests a muscular jet black dragon armor with dark blue jewels while the eye sections are crimson matching the user's physique. The way the armor appears is unique; instead of merely covering the user's body, darkness and blue flames erupt from the ground before wrapping around their body as it solidifies until forming the Apocalypse Armor. The armor drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. In this form, Alexander can use Devour without the 10-second limit. The Chaos Claw also has the ability to absorb the attacks of others through the use of Total Consumption similar to the base form ability Devour though unlike the latter, Alexander can also use it the absorb the energy of the surrounding environment and people. This, however, comes with the risk of killing them. At the back of the armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. Alexander first activated his imperfect version of Apocalypse Armor through sheer will power though was able to remain in this version for extended periods of time without self-sacrifice on his part. Despite only being an incomplete version, it is as powerful as both completed versions of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing Scale Mail. It wasn't until during his second fight with Larcade that Alexander was able to complete his Balance Breaker, the want for more power to protect his family triggering the evolution. Upon activation of his complete Balance Breaker, the Apocalypse Armor gained a pair of Dragon Wings similar to Divine Dividing though the wings are jet black with blue markings while the eight energy feathers are also blue. *'Chaos Edge: Apocalypse Mode ': An version of Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast in which he becomes Acnologia rather then his armor changing. After Shiro was badly injured, Alexander's intense levels of hate, anger and fear caused him to first enter this form. The form possesses incredible power as simply activating it caused a explosion similar to that of a nuke. In this form, Alexander's strength, speed and durability are drastically increased as he could clear an large distance within seconds, . This form also possessed incredible strength as he easily defeated and nearly killed. Just like Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast, however, the form has the risk of Alexander losing his sanity and his lifespan devoured ** Oblivion Roar: It's finishing that is the most powerful attack of the Chaos Edge. A white glow appears from in the mouth of the form that grows in intensity before shooting a powerful beam of blinding white energy of immense destructive power. *hj: The is an enhanced form that surpasses the Apocalypse Drive which Takeshi obtained after feeling righteous fury in place of the cold anger that led to the Apocalypse Drive. While in this form, the color of the Apocalypse Armor changes to black, crimson and grey while the gems change from dark blue to crimson. This form offers Takeshi the use of new moves and does not consume his lifespan though the amount of time that he can sustain this form is limited due to the amount of power required. Quotes * (To Acnologia upon meeting him) ¨Alright you overgrown lizard. You´ve been living in my body for god knows how long and now its time to pay rent. For now, I´ll take some of your power.¨ Trivia * Takeshi has an subtle accent * Takeshi's birthday is on October 12th. * Takeshi favorite foods are Dango and Sushi as he would often eat the two as a snack Themes * All Good Things- For The Glory Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Skullguy123 Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Characters